Family Approval
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine got together, Blaine's little sister, Bree, isn't exactly happy. She wants the best for him. What's there to do? Try and break them up. Join Bree on her mission as she deals with Klaine, glee club, Sue, boys, and basic teenage drama.
1. A Very Long Intro Chapter

**I'm almost done with finishing my Total Drama fic, "The Joys Of Competition," in case any of my readers for that fic happens to be a Glee fan and is reading this. This idea was in my head and I had to upload it. I haven't read any other fic like this on Fanfiction, so if there is another one, I promise I am not copying it. So... Onward with the intro!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the genious idea that is Glee, or its characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy. If they belonged to me, Kurt/Chris would be my best friend and Beth would still be mentioned in the show. xD**

* * *

><p>I was just sitting on the couch one late Saturday morning, reading a new sports magazine. I had just gotten back from a walk to Starbucks for some coffee and had flopped down on the couch, not bothering to even take of my shoes. Ah, weekend laziness, how I love you so.<p>

I heard a click near the door, signaling that it had been unlocked, and I looked up from the magazine, smiling. Blaine was supposed to be home last night, but stayed at Dalton for the night due to heavy thunderstorms (thanks for nothin', Momma Nature). I could not help but smile everytime he was in the room when my brother was home. I missed Blaine when he was at Dalton Academy. Despite what our father thought of his sexuality, Mom and I were very accepting of him and we loved him very much. Dad did, too, but he just needed to accept Blaine's differences from the rest of us.

I was upset to find out about him being bullied in school. I knew it was for the best having my brother transfer to Dalton for his safety, but I still missed him so much that it hurt while he was gone for five days, sometimes not coming home on weekends, either. The very first few nights he was gone at his very first week at Dalton, Mom let me sleep in his room since I missed him so much. Whenever he was home, like tonight, he usually spent a good amount of time with me.

Blaine and I had the closest brother-sister relationship that you would ever see. He was my rock and I was his (granted, he was, in my opinion, a much better one than I was). There was nothing we didn't know about each other. We told each other about crushes, school, life, and more. If I had a question or was upset, he was the first person I went to. In fact, Blaine had came out to me first when he had come to terms with his sexuality and when he was bullied. We barely ever got into any arguments, and never any really big ones. We trusted and loved each other a lot.

The door opened, revealing my big brother (older by about three years) with a big smile on his face. "Blaine!" I exclaimed, jumping of the couch and running to him. I pretty much tackle-hugged him.

He simply chuckled and hugged me back. "Hey, kiddo." When we separated, I opened my mouth to ask something, but he interrupted me. "Dalton's fine. David, Wes, and the other Warblers are doing great. Does that answer your question? You know, the one you ask_ every_ weekend?"

He knew me _way_ too well.

"Smartass," I said, glaring up at him. I was a pretty short teenager, standing at only five feet tall, so I had to look up to him. He knew the look I gave him was only joking. He knew a lot about me. After about fifteen seconds of a joking stare down, we both laughed. It was good to have him home. "You know that I worry about you." He nodded knowingly.

"So, Bree," he said, looking happy but still somewhat cautious. I looked at him skeptically, "I made a new friend at Dalton, who is also a Warbler, who I would like you to meet. He's really nice." He walked out for a second, then came back in with a boy I have never seen before.

I didn't know who he was, but he was a very cute guy. He had porcelain-like skin, a sort of small build, glasz eyes and probably the best hair I have _ever_ seen on a boy. He looked a couples inches taller than Blaine and was dressed clothes that made me question if they were men's or women's. Either way, they were very nice and expensive-looking clothes. He smiled at me and extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, his voice being a bit higher than I expected. "Nice to meet you."

"Bree," I said, shaking his hand cautiously. I was bad with new people. "How long have you been at Dalton, Kurt?"

"Only a for a few weeks. I used to go to McKinley High, if you've heard of it?" Kurt asked, and I felt myself brighten up a little bit.

"Hey, I'm going there next year for my freshman year!"

"You will love that school, trust me..." Kurt's voice drifted off, his eyes looking glassy and thoughtful. He dropped his eyes to the ground and gasped lightly. "I like your shoes!"

I blushed at the compliment, feeling my cheeks and the tips of my ears turn red. Not that it was _too_ noticable, because of the skin tone all of us Andersons have. It felt weird getting complimented on something that I was wearing. I was what you would call a tomboy, so my clothes were not exactly the most fabulous. I did not like getting complimented at all that much. I knew it should make me feel good, but I didn't want too much attention put on me.

I looked down at my black knee-high converse with a bit of sequins on them. "Thanks, I think they're-"

"Chuck Taylors."

"...Yes, they are," I raised a brown at him. Every boy I've met just called them converse. Then again, almost every boy I've met was sort of stupid. Maybe I just have a bad choice of guy friends.

"I am _very_ into fashion," Kurt said. "Have you ever heard of Marc Jacobs? Alexander McQueen? Gucci?"

I shook my head, utterly confused. What the _hell_ was he talking about? Were these people he knew? His eyebrows shot up.

"My dear, someday, I will teach you the art of fashion." He saw my nose crinkle in disgust. Fashion was _not_ my thing, and I didn't really want it to be. I liked how I dressed. It was casual, albeit slightly boyish, but with a bit of flair so it wasn't boring."It's a very useful skill, trust me. Even tomboys can have a fashion sense, which I'm guessing you are one."

I knew he was gay, everything about him just said so. The high voice, the clothing, the way he looked at Blaine as if he was a god (don't get me wrong, Blaine is great, but I didn't want Kurt looking at him like that just yet, not when I didn't know anything about him) Sooner or later, I guessed he was going to bug me about my clothes style. For now, though, he _seemed_ nice.

"Kurt," Blaine said, speaking for the first time in a while. "We should go upstairs. I could use your help with my French essay."

_Damn Dalton and it's piles of homework_, I thought.

"Alright," Kurt said, and he and Blaine started towards the stairs. The, the porcelain-skinned boy whipped around. "Oh! By the way, have you ever considered joining the Glee Club at McKinley?"

"Uhh, not really. I don't sing very much," I replied. _At least, not in front of others._

_"_You should join. You would be a very nice soprano voice," Kurt urged, smiling brightly. "You'll have so much fun, I promise. Any sister of Blaine's_ has_ to be a skilled singer."

After that, Kurt and Blaine were walking up the stairs, Blaine letting Kurt in front of him. I called out my brother's name. "Blaine? We'll hang out later, right?" Weekends were usually my time with Blaine, and Kurt, no matter how nice he seemed, could not take away my _whole_ weekend with him.

"Of course, kiddo. Just let me finish my homework and spend some time with Kurt for a while. Tonight and tomorrow afternoon, I'm all yours, okay?"

I nodded, then pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "And is Kurt a possible boyfriend for my dear big brother?"

Blaine's cheeks and ears turned the same color mine had turned just a few minutes ago. "No, he's just a friend."

"He's _super_ cute and gaaay..." I said in a sing-song voice, smirking at his blush. Hey, Daddy might not approve of Blaine's sexuality, but I just want him to be happy. I have tried to hook Blaine up before, but it is not as easy hooking up gay people, especially when all of the guys you know that are sixteen are straight.

"He just went through something that hurt him emotionally. I wouldn't even _try_ hitting on him right now," he replied. He was _too_ dapper somethimes. Then, he added hurriedly, "Not that I would. He's a _friend_."

"Okay, Blaine, _whatever you say_," I said, winking. He knew that I saw through him, Blaine and I could never keep things from each other for long. I would get it out of him tonight after our monthly Harry Potter Marathon. "I'll drop it, _for now_."

"Thank you," Blaine said. He started back up the stairs, then turned his back to face me. "By the way, Bree, I'll be sure to tell Kurt you think he's _super_ cute." My eyes widened and his jogged up the stairs.

"Blaine, don't you dare!" I called up, feeling my face flush again. I heard him chuckle from upstairs. "You suck!"

"I love you, too!" I heard from his room. I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He had made a new friend and he was home. That was all the mattered to me at the moment.

_***~*GLEE*~***_

That was about one year ago.

I will be starting my first day as a freshman at McKinley in one week. Kurt and Blaine, both now transfered to McKinley, will be starting their senior years. Things between Blaine and I, and Kurt and I, have taken a bit of a turn for the worse.

My name is Bree Anderson, and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? This is going to be my first chapter story (you know, one that is not just one oneshot per chapter) and I hope that I do well with it. This first chapterintro here might not _seem_ too interesting, but it _will_ get better. Even so, tell me what you think in a review! :)**

**P.S. Am I the only one who thinks Chris Colfer (Kurt's actor) is _supermegafoxyawesomehot_? Nobody I have met thinks that, so I could use a fellow Kurtsie!**


	2. First Day

**First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just plain read the first chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes that I made. I'm typing this fic without spell check (my laptop's whack). Anywhooo, this chapter skips forward to Bree's first day at McKinley and lets you get to know her a bit more. Also, if you see any line breaks (the grey line after my author's notes) during the story, it's when I'm switching POVs. It won't happen often, but I'll make sure you know how it is when it does. This chapter will be a little bit slower paced but, like chapters in a book, the first and second chapters are mostly informatory. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Glee? I'm a teenager on a fansite. Get real. :) I also don't own any songs sung in this fic or two characters mentioned in this chapter. I do own Bree, Lucas, Ivy, and Sabrina.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bree, c'mon, get up!<em>" I faintly heard Blaine call from downstairs. I groaned, not even opening my eyes. It was too early for the first day of school.

"Bree," he said, walking in after about two more minutes of waiting. I buried my heard in the pillow as he gently shook me and sung, "It's time to get up in the moooorniiing," over and over.

"Gooo awaaaay," I mumbled, hitting him lightly with a pillow. Unlike him, I was _not_ a morning person.

"Fine, if you won't get up, I'll torture you until you do," he stated. He took a deep breath, plugged his nose slightly, and started singing the most annoying song ever.

_"__It's Friday, Friday!__  
><em>_Gotta get down on Friday!__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend!__  
><em>_Friday, Friday!__  
><em>_Gettin' down on Friday!__  
><em>_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend!"_

I shrieked, "I'm up, I'm up!" I jump out of bed. "Stop!" He continued, though, his plugged-nose making him sounds nasally and weird.

_"Partyin', partyin', yeah!_

_Partyin', partyin', YEAH!"_

I scowled and tackled him as he chuckled. "I'm awake! Get out!" I pushed him towards the door and he left as I breathed a sigh of relief at the silence. I guessed it was time to get ready.

I walked to the bathroom in my room and slashed some water in my face to wake myself up more, then headed to my closet. Soon, I was dressed in knee-length jean shorts with a black belt, a red off-the-should shirt, and black, (slightly) sequined high top converse.

I walked back to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had the same skin color and dark brown/black hair as the rest of the Anderson family. I stare long and hard at the hazel-eyed girl looking back at me, with the full lips, white teeth, and small nose. I liked the way that I looked, but I felt like I looked a bit... plain.

I sighed and grabbed a brush and started unknotting my thick wavy hair with it. It was down to my lower-mid back, not quite my butt, and it's been like that for years_. _I haven't had a haircut, besides cutting off split-ends and bangs, for years. My bangs were always pushed to both sides of my face, with my part down the middle emphasizing my slight widow's peak. I decided that I would just put my hair in a single braid down the middle today.

I glanced at myself in the mirror quickly. _Make-up? _ I chuckled at the silly thought (silly for me, at least). _Uh, no thanks._

"Bree!" I heard someone, Mother this time, call. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry, honey lamb!"

I grabbed my grey tote bag off the counter and started towards the door. I noticed my black flat cap with a bit of sequince on it. I thought it over for a second, put it on my head, and then jogged downstairs.

"Honey, you couldn't have put on at least a _bit_ of make-up?" Mom asked, handing me a plate with two pieces of freshly buttered toast. Dad must have already left for work.

"You sayin' I'm ugly, Momma?" I said, raising an eyebrow and sticking out my lip in a pout. She looked horrified for a moment, thinking she'd offended me, before I took a quick bite of toast and smiled at her. "I'm kidding, Ma. You know I'm not the make-up type. Besides, I let you pick out my shirt."

"Nice hat, kiddo," Blaine said, tapping my head, "But hurry up and finish eating, because Kurt's driving us both to school today." Since Blaine let Dalton, he stopped putting gel in his hair and let his curls out. David and Wes, who he was close with at Dalton, so they still visited, preferred it like this. I always thought he looked better and more casual like that, but Momma liked it better with gel.

Right as I shoved the last piece of toast into my mouth, I heard a horn from outside. I rolled my eyes as Blaine rushed me towards the door, grabbing my bag for me. I saw Kurt waiting in his red Navigator, a smile on his face when he saw Blaine. I followed behind him as he threw my bag into the back seat of Kurt's car, entering the back myself. "Hello, Bree," said my brother's boyfriend.

I nodded at him, and then glared slightly when Blaine wasn't looking. "Hi, Kurt."

He returned my glare for a second. Kurt and I weren't exactly fond of each other. We were okay when he and Blaine were just friends, I guess, but not when they became a couple. Then, I realized that Kurt was _not_ good enough for Blaine. He was way to girly, flamboyant, and sensitive. He wasn't even that good looking, and I know that Blaine could do better.

Ever since they got together, Blaine started spending less and less time with me. I understand how he was almost an adult and that our lives shouldn't revolve around each other, but I do like spending _some_ time with him. He started coming home on weekends from Dalton less to be with Kurt. When Kurt transferred back to McKinley last year, Blaine went back to coming home every weekend, but only to spend most of his time with Kurt. They spent a lot of time together in the summer, too, seeing as their relationship was still in the honeymoon phase. I will admit that I did get a bit more time with Blaine in the summer, though. It had been almost a year since our monthly Harry Potter Marathon…

As a result of spending less time together, Blaine and I grew slightly apart. We were still close, but he didn't know everything about me anymore, and I doubted I knew everything about him. I missed my big brother.

"Is that the hat that I got you for your fourteenth birthday?" Kurt said, breaking me away from my thoughts. I took off the hat and examined it, the memory suddenly coming back to me. I nodded. "Well, it looks good and it matches your shoes."

"Thanks…" My ears perked up when I heared a very familiar tune playing in the background from the radio and I smiled. "I love this song! Turn it up, turn it up!"

Blaine and Kurt both reached for the dial at the same time and their hands brushed, making both boys blushed lightly. _Get a room_, I thought before Kurt finally turned the music up. I couldn't help but sing along.

"_We're goin' at it tonight, tonight!_

_There's a party on the rooftop,_

_Top of the world tonight, tonight!_

_We're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign._

_I don't know if I'll make it,_

_But watch how good I'll fake it._

_It's all right, alright, tonight, tonight!"_

I started humming along to the next line of the song when I noticed Blaine staring at me and Kurt looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Oh, sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, sis!" Blaine said, looking at me like her did when he had solved the Pottermore day one clue. **[1]** "That was great!"

"Do you like to sing?" asked Kurt, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, but usually not in front of others," I replied. "I guess I'm just comfortable around you both enough to sing a little bit," I continued in a sweet voice, batting my eyelashes at him, to which he scowled at, not that Blaine ex-Warbler noticed.

"Do you want to join the Glee club at McKinley?" my brother asked. "Auditions are always held after the second schoo on the second day and you can sign up anytime during the first or second day, right, Kurt?"

"That's right," said Kurt as the car slowed down into a parking spot. "We're here! Andersons, I welcome you to McKinley!"

The school was decently big, and looked clean enough, but I felt that familiar buzz of nervousness and excitement that I always felt on my first day of school. I quickly said goodbye to my brother (oops… did I forget Kurt?) and wandered around the outside of the school, seeing st we were just a bit early.

_Should I really audition for a glee club?_ I had heard that it's practically social suicide at this school. Did I really want to be that low before I'd even started? I did like to sing, though. I knew for sure that Blaine would join, but they wouldn't make him audition since they knew he was on the Warblers. This _would _be another chance to get my brother back, too… _Maybe I will audi-_

My thoughts were cut off by me falling and almost face planting into the ground. I heard a faint sarcastic, "Oops…" on my way down. Needless to say, the fall to the concrete hurt and I knew that my hip would be bruised tomorrow and my knees would be scratched up.

Some other students chuckled as I looked up to see who tripped me. It was a girl with straight platinum blonde hair down to her shoulder blades, icy cold blue eyes, a pretty face, and an even skin tone. She looked about 5'5" and was wearing a cheerleading uniform (she must have been part of the Cheerios). She giggled. "Watch where you're going, freshmeat!" She must have been a senior.

Some of the people around us laughed as I glared at her, but I didn't say anything and I took a deep breath. My temper got me in trouble a lot, so it was best that I didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say?" the blondie said condescendingly. She bent slightly to get closer to me, "what's your name, oompa loompa?"

"Bree Anderson."

"Anderson? Oh, your brother is Blaine, that fairy Kurt Hummel's boyfriend," she stated, a perfectly-shaped eyebrow almost touching her hairline. She leaned closer and whispered right in my ear. "Are you a fag, too? Like your brother?"

That had pushed me over the edge. "Listen, Miss Bitch, I don't know _who_ you think you are! In fact, I don't give a _damn_ about who you are! You have no right insulting me, Blaine, or Kurt when none of us have done anything to you! So, Barbie, why don't you just piss off, and go back to Ken and your little dream house?"

Her jaw dropped as I finished, panting from anger and breathlessness. _That was fun._ As soon as I had thought that, she narrowed her eyes into little slits at me. "You've just made a _very_ powerful enemy in this school!" Then, she and the other three Cheerios she was walking with turned on their heels and stormed off. The crowd dispersed quickly, but I remained kneeling on the floor, taking in what had just happened.

"Um, are you okay?" a deep male voice said. I snapped out of my daze and looked up into stormy grey eyes. He also had auburn hair, a slight tan, and thin lips. He was wearing tan cargo shorts, white Nikes and a red tee shirt that said, "This shirt is inappropriate" in black letters. He had a hand outstretched to help me off the floor. "That girl's rough."

"Yeah… I'm fine. Who is she?" I asked, taking his hand.

"That's Ivy Winters," the boy replied. He was actually kind of cute. "One of the most popular, and powerful, girls at McKinley. She's the head Cheerio and can make your life miserable."

"…And I just pissed her off…" I stated. "I'm screwed, and it's not even first period."

"Don't worry; just avoid her for a while," he replied to me, extending his hand again. "By the way, Screwed, my name's Lucas Hawthorne."

I chuckled at the little joke and shook his hand. "Bree Anderson, in case you didn't hear when Ivy asked. Are you a freshman, too?" He smiled shyly and nodded. "Oh, so you wouldn't happen to know if all the Cheerios are as mean as her."

"Oh, most are. Some are nice, though. My friend, Piper, is trying out today after school and she's awesome, personality-wise and cheerleading-wise."

"Then maybe they all don't suck," I saw Lucas's watch blinking, saying that we had two minutes to get to class. "Ah, crap, we'd better hurry up. Do you know where… Mr. Vern's science classroom is?"

"I have him for first period, too! I'll walk you there," his eyes lit up as he talked. "I know where everything is because I had two older brothers and older sister all go to McKinley."

"Okay, let's go," I said, smiling at my new friend as we started walking.

_***~*~GLEE~*~***_

The day continued on like that. I avoided Ivy and Lucas walked me to my classes, most of which we have together, except for History and Algebra (sixth and seventh period). The day seemed to be going pretty well. Then, there was lunch.

I was walking to a table with Lucas when, suddenly, a flash of blue came hurtling at me.

It felt like I had just been bitch-slapped by an iceberg. **[2]**

"Son of a _bitch!_" I exclaimed, almost dropping my tray. It was in my eyes, and it burned like hell. Even so, I opened them to see who had thrown the slushie in my face.

It was a girl who looked _exactly_ like Ivy Winters (same platinum blonde hair and icy eyes), except her face looked a bit younger, she was a bit shorter, and she wasn't wearing a Cheerios uniform. Instead she was wearing tight, light blue jean capris with the bottom cuffed, white flats, and a flowing white blouse. She held a now-empty cup in her hand and was smirking.

"That was from my sister," she said, as people around us laughed at the blue staining my shirt, the blue mixing with the red fabric and turning it an ugly purple, and covering my face. "_Never_ mess with the Winters girls again, new kid."

Before I could say anything, she sashayed away with the two friends standing behind her. I just stood there, fuming silently as Lucas steered me to a table with another girl sitting at it. At first, I thought it was another Winters girl, judging by the blonde hair. Though, as I got closer, I realized that her hair wasn't as bright blonde and she was paler than the Winters girls. She was very thin, too.

"Yo, Piper!" Lucas said, sitting beside her. I sat next to him and placed my tray down.

"Hey, Luke," she replied, before looking at me. "Oh, gosh, Winters really got you! Are you okay, girly?"

"Yeah," I liked my lips and tasted blueberry. Good thing I actually liked the flavo,r or I would have went totally ninja on that girl's ass. "Who was that bitch?"

"Sabrina Winters," Lucas said. "Ivy's sister. Sabrina isn't as mean, but she listens to everything her sister says. Now that Ivy's your enemy, Sabrina's your enemy, too."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "I made enemies with Poison Ivy and Slimeball Sabrina, and now my shirt is ruined. What am I supposed to wear for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, I have something!" the girl known as Piper piped in (hehe). "It's in my locker. I was planning on switching right after lunch, since I couldn't decide what to wear today, but you can wear it! Finish your lunch and we'll go get it."

We both ate quickly, Piper only having a sandwich and milk carton, and we started towards the halls, telling Lucas to come by the girl's bathroom after lunch.

"So, like, I never properly introduced myself," the blonde beauty said, smiling. She extended a small, perfectly French manicured hand. "I'm Piper Montgomery."

I took her hand and shook it. "Bree Anderson."

"So, did you just meet Lucas today?" I nodded and she continued, "I've known him since fourth grade."

"We have almost all classes together," I replied, taking out my schedule. "Except for World History and Algebra."

"Sixth and seventh?" I nodded again and her warm, dark brown eyes lit up. "I have those classes with you, then!"

I smiled at my new girly friend as we stopped near a locker and she quickly turned the combination. After it was opened, she pulled out a long black halter top with a zebra-patterned shrug that tied in the front.

"What do you think?" Piper asked, flipping her hair subconsciously. "It would fit you and it _totally_ matches your outfit."

"It's amazing, thank you!"

"It matches that stylish hat of yours, too," she replied. She saw my face turn into a small scowl. "Did I say something? I'm sorry."

"No, it's just…" I sighed. We walked into the girls bathroom and I continued to talk from inside the stall. "My brother's boyfriend gave me this hat for my fourteenth birthday, and we don't really like each other. We just pretend we do for my brother."

"Why don't you like him?" Piper questioned from outside the stall.

"He stole my brother from me. Blaine's so busy with him, that we never spend any time together anymore. I just miss him and we're growing apart and once he leaves for college, I'm afraid I'll completely lose him..." I trailed off.

"They might break up, you never know."

I sighed and walked out. "Maybe." We walked out of the bathroom and I stuffed my shirt into my bag. Lucas was waiting for us, but Piper told him she'd walk me to my next class.

I was glad to have another new friend.

_***~*~GLEE~*~***_

Finally, it was the last period of the day, and Lucas was walking me to our eighth period.

"Mr. Schuester's room is right here," Lucas said as they walked in. Other kids were sitting on their desks, talking with friends or doodling in notebooks until the bell rang and Mr. Schuester walked in with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone," said Schuester. He then took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board, "_Me llamo Senor Schuester_-" he turned back around, "but you guys can call me Mr. Schue."

"I am your Spanish teacher and the director of McKinley's glee club," he went on. "So, remember to sign up for that if you haven't already!"

Oh, yeah! I haven't signed up for Glee yet! Everyone else in the classroom looked either bored or annoyed by the idea of Glee club. Was I the only one who was thinking of auditioning? Maybe I could get Lucas to sign up, too! I quickly took a piece of paper and scribbled on it: _Are you gonna audition for glee club? –B_

"This year in Spanish, we are going to learn…" I blocked out Mr. Schue's voice once he turned towards the boards to list things we'd be learning. I crumbled up my note and threw it to/at Lucas (he was sitting near the middle left of the classroom, while I was in the back right).

He jumped a little as the paper hit him in the neck, but quickly grabbed it and read it. I watch him scrawl something and throw it back, only for me to catch it with one hand, smirking.

_I wasn't really considering it. Why, are you? –L_

This went on for a while, which went unnoticed by Mr. Schuester.

_Yes, and I really don't wanna be the only one to audition, so audition with me! –B_

_No way! –L_

_You don't sing? –B_

_I've never tried, I only play drums. And I'm not sure if I want to risk social suicide, –L_

_Just audition, please? :3 –B_

_Fine, I'll audition, but for every time I get slushied, you owe me a quarter! –L_

_Deal, and thank you! –B_

Just as I was about to chuck it at him, Mr. Schue turned around and caught me. "Excuse me, Miss…" he checked his seating chart, "Bree Anderson, are you passing notes in class to Lucas?"

I just sighed and nodded. Mr. Schue asked for the note, so I gave it to him and he read it to himself before looking back up at me. He shoved the note into his pocket. "Since it's the first day of school, I'll let it slide this once," he said, the smallest trace of a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir," I replied softly, sighing in relief. At least he didn't read it aloud in front of the class. When I got back to my seat, the bell rang and everyone started gathering their stuff. Lucas and I walked to lockers, his only about six away from mine.

Once everything was settled, I walked to his locker. "Ready to go sign up sheet to sign up for glee club?"

"Yes, I guess so," he replied as we walked. The bulletin board with all the club sign-up sheets was close near the Spanish classroom. "I'm glad Schue didn't read that note out loud. I don't want to be socially wrecked before I even sign up for it."

We looked for the sheet that said, "New Directions." When we found it, Lucas picked up the pen and signed his name before handing it to me. After I had signed my name, I realized that Lucas and I were the only ones who signed up (with the exception of a fake/prank name at the bottom saying, "Hugh Jass").

"Social suicide begins tomorrow, Luke," I said, using his nickname. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Bree," He replied. We stared at the list a moment longer, before looking at each other. I tried to decipher the emotions in his deep grey eyes, but I couldn't pinpoint anything besides a bit of nervousness.

"Oh, so you _are_ signing up."

I turned around and saw the very person I didn't want to talk to, besides Ivy and Sabrina. Kurt stood there, head high and shoulders back, an eyebrow raised. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, but you _are_ annoying me," I sneered. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"I just wanted to see if you signed up, Munchkin. I looked at the sign after lunch and didn't see your name."

I scowled at the nickname. Just because he was ten inches taller than me didn't mean he could call me that. "Well, we did." I didn't feel like arguing much today. My first day alone I'd gotten a slushie facial, knocked down by two mean girls, and signed up for social suicide. I was tired and wanted to go home.

"I can't wait to see your audition tomorrow," Kurt responded, "but we need to leave now. Football try-outs are today, so I'd like to avoid the football players. As much I want to, Blaine wouldn't let me leave you to walk home."

I sighed and said a quick goodbye to Lucas, which he mumbled his own goodbye, too. Then, I started following Kurt towards the exit. Apparently, the male diva didn't realize that I didn't want to talk, because he promptly asked, "So… who was that?"

"A smurf," I said sarcastically, knowing that he saw Lucas's name on the list. "Who do think it was? He's a kid in my grade. His name is Lucas Hawthorne and he's a friend I made today."

"Do you like him?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "No! I just met him today; I don't get a crush on a person after one day!"

"Well, then you and I are very different," Kurt said, stating the obvious. "The very first day I met your brother, the moment I saw him, I knew he was perfect." He smirked at me.

"And the pants from the Dalton uniform made his butt look ama–"

"OKAY! Okay, I'm not listening!" I yelled over him, and covered my ears as he started laughing. The cheeky asshole _knew_ that would get under my skin! "La la la la la la la la–"

"I'm done… For now," he smirked again. "Point is, don't shoo this kid away before you get to know him more. If you date, you'll be out of your house more and we won't have to act like we love each other."

We wouldn't have to do that in the first place if you hadn't started dating my brother, whose way too good for you.

"I don't _like _him like that," I repeated. Genuinely, I didn't. I don't trust people too easily, and I barely ever got a crush on someone. He didn't have any time to argue, because we then reached his Navigator, where Blaine was waiting. I shot Kurt a deadly look and mouthed, _"drop it."_

"How was your first day of high school, and McKinley, Bree?" Blaine asked, turning to face me.

"It was certainly interesting," I answered, biting my lip subconsciously. I didn't think I should tell Blaine about the Winters sisters or my slushie facial. "How was yours?"

"It was totally awesome," Blaine said. **[3] **"The teachers were nice and I was with Kurt and New Directions members, mostly."

That reminded me. "I signed up for Glee today. Why wasn't your name on the list?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm signing up tomorrow."

"Not that you need to audition," interjected Kurt. "They've all already seen you at Sectionals and Regionals last year. By the way, we're competing against the Warblers again. Mr. Schue sent out an email."

Blaine smiled. "Then we have competition." He looked at me through the mirror and winked. "Bree, guess what? You get to see Jeff again."

I made a silencing motion with my hand as I saw Kurt's eyebrow rise from the side of him that I could see. "Bree likes Jeff? Jeff _Sterling_, the _Warbler_?" He smirked again. **[4]** "Does he know?"

I cleared my thought. "One, shush up, Blaine. Two, it's none of your business, Kurt. Three, I don't like him anymore."

"First Jeff, now the Hawthorne kid? Interesting pattern," Kurt said, looking at me smugly though the mirror. I glared at him and shook my head slightly, making a slicing motion across my neck.

"Hawthorne kid?" Blaine asked, looking at his boyfriend. "Who's that?"

"Oh, look, we're home!" I said, hurriedly. I hopped out of the car, grabbing my bag with me. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and followed me out, looking suspicious.

He knew I would have guy friends, but the way Kurt mentioned Lucas made it sound like I liked him. Overprotective-Blaine could be scary sometimes… I did _not_ want that.

I was not going to worry about that, though. I was home after a long day, and I needed a nap. Even so, Piper's words kept echoing in my mind.

_They might break up, you never know…_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] That was totally me when I got the clue. I waited until four AM to get it, but I got it, damn it! I was excited. Say hello to DustSnitch141!<strong>

**[2] Whoever guesses which Glee cast member said that on being slushied gets a cookie of their choice.**

**[3] That was for all my fellow StarKid/Darren Criss fans out there. If you don't get it, you have to watch "A Very Potter Musical", then "A Very Potter Sequel" on YouTube.**

**[4] I kind of thought Jeff (actor: Riker Lynch) was cute when I saw him in Glee, so I added a bit of me in there. I hope we see the Warblers in season 3.**

**Again, sorry for mistakes. I have NO spell check here. Also, this chapter may seem a bit boring, but next chapter, which is her and Lucas's audition chapter, is when Bree **_**really**_** starts hating Klaine's relationship. And not all chapters will be this long.**

**Now, you must go watch A Very Potter Musical and Sequel, if you haven't seen it. Go, now! …After you leave a review! :)**


	3. Auditions and Evil Plans

**Audition time, people! I had no idea what Lucas and Bree's songs were going to be for a while, but then I decided to just pick a few of my favorite songs! So I hope you enjoy this, guys! :) P.S. If you couldn't tell, this is AU season 3, even though it hasn't premiered yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its character, sadly. I also don't own any songs performed/mentioned in this fic. I own Bree, Lucas, Piper, Sabrina, and Ivy. That's right, no witty comment for this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next day of school passed by quickly, in my opinion. Blaine and I were going to pick up Kurt in Blaine's dark red Jeep today, so I got to sit in the passenger seat. After a few moments of silence when we were on our way to Kurt's, Blaine spoke.<p>

"You're sure you like McKinley, BB?" he asked, using his nickname for me instead of the usual 'kiddo.' He must have been genuinely serious about whether I was okay or not.

"Yeah, I like it. I've already made two new friends," I replied, looking into his eyes for a second.

"Why were you wearing a different shirt yesterday after school?" Blaine pushed. "Kurt has told me about how he used to keep an extra change of clothes in his locker in case he got slushied. Did you get slushied yesterday?"

"No," I lied, dropping my eyes to fix the zipper on my tote bag's pocket. Then I remembered how Blaine could always tell that I was lying when I didn't look at him, so I forced myself to lie straight to his face (even if he was driving, I had to look at him), which made me uncomfortable. "It was only the first day of school, and I signed up for Glee near the end of the day. Nobody should have anything against me yet."

"Then why did you have a different shirt on?"

"I spilled chocolate milk on myself, so my friend, Piper, let me borrow a shirt." Well, it was half true, I couldn't deny that. Blaine smiled at the word 'friend.' Most of my close friends had gone to Carmel High School after eighth grade, and my best friend, Grace, had moved to Illinois. He had been afraid that I wouldn't make many friends once I graduated eighth grade, seeing as I was careful about whom I trusted.

"Can I meet your friends sometime? What's the other girl's name?" I mumbled Lucas's name, causing him to give me a confused look for a second. "What?"

"Lucas Hawthorne," I said louder, propping my elbow onto the armrest and resting my head in it. I saw Blaine's brows furrow and prepared myself. Of course, at this moment, we happened to pull up to Kurt's and he got into the back seat.

"So… It's a guy friend…"

Kurt's ears immediately perked up, and he leaned back to watch the show. I knew that he knew what we were talking about.

"Yes," I answered. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "Blaine, don't tell me you're going to go all big brother on me over someone who's only my _friend_, are you?"

"Well, he could end up being a bad kid," Kurt piped in. I sent him a warning look through the rearview mirror. "I mean, Blaine, you've never met him, and I've only _seen_ him. We don't know anything about hin. We only want the best for you, Bree." He sent me smug, yet sickeningly sweet smile.

"Blaine, are you seriously going to freak out about this?" I asked him incredulously. "I've had friends that are guys before."

"Yes, but this is _high school_," Blaine said, sounding more panicked as he went on. "I mean, all most of them think about is _sex_! Just look at Puckerman! Don't let this Lucas kid pressure you into _anything!_ Did Mom and Dad give you ''The Talk' yet? I might be gay, but I am _fully capable_ of talking to you and answering any questions you might have about sex or–"

"_BLAINE, EW, stop talking!"_ I yelled with my hands over my ears as Kurt was cracking up in the back seat. "He's _not_ like that! You can meet him and Piper at lunch, if you want!"

Kurt sighed, and he actually sounded genuine. "Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to sneak to the Lima Bean for coffee at lunch, but Bree _is _your little sister."

My brother frowned. "Well, we haven't been out to lunch together in a while, too. I'll have many chances to meet Lucas, right? I suppose we could go to lunch." He glanced at me. "Kiddo, is there any other time I could meet him and Piper?"

"He's joining Glee club," I replied, frowning at how he went with Kurt so easily. "You can see him at auditions after school." Just then, we pulled into the school parking lot. I hopped out and quickly walked to my locker, calling a quick goodbye to Blaine and Kurt.

_***~*~GLEE~*~***_

The rest of the day went on normally. Lucas walked me to my classes, and soon it was lunch. On the way, I checked the Glee signup list near Schue's room and saw Blaine's name right underneath mine. Lucas and I walked over to our table to sit by Piper, who was now wearing a Cheerios uniform.

"So, I made the Cheerios!" she said with a squeal and bouncing in her seat a bit.

"That's great, Piper," I said, but I could tell that I unintentionally sounded a bit distant. I was still a bit upset about this morning.

"What's wrong, Bree?" Lucas asked from across the lunch table. "You sound… Out of it."

"It's just… This morning, Blaine found out that I had a guy friend." I paused and gestured towards Lucas. "At first, he was kind of freaking out, saying I should watch myself around all high school guys. He tried to give me '_The Talk_!_'_ Kurt was in the car, too, and just decided to egg him on–"

Piper giggled, since she knew the story of how Kurt and I didn't like each other. "Oh, my gosh."

Lucas also knew the story, too, since he witnessed how Kurt and I interact with each other. He blushed, probably because he was the reason Blaine was freaking out.

"I told him he could meet you both today at lunch, except he pushed me aside to go to lunch with Kurt, when_ I_ asked him _first_."

"Ouch," Lucas said. "Well, maybe he just wants to spend time with him."

"He spends a _lot _of time with him," I stated coldly. "He has half his classes with him, and they're out every _damn_ weekend. I barely see him anymore."

It was silent for a moment, before I sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. It's just that, because of Kurt, Blaine and I aren't as close as we used to be. When he was so worried about me having guy friends? Just fora second, I thought that he cared."

"So what are you going to do?" Piper asked. "The only way to snap Blaine out of it is if they broke up. By what you've told us, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

I sat there for a moment, contemplating what I _could_ do… Blaine needs to realize what Kurt is doing for his family life (it's not just me he's growing distant from, since Mom never is able to talk to him, either) and that the male diva isn't nearly good enough for him. Suddenly, I felt the light bulb go off. "What if _we_ broke them up?"

Both of them raised an eyebrow, and Lucas's mouth dropped.

"How?" Piper asked curiously.

"We'll have to think of something, so text me after school," I said, jotting my number down on two slips of paper and giving one to each of them. "Are you guys in?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Piper. "This should be fun. It'll be like we're in one of those dramas on TV! Kurt doesn't sound like that great of a guy, either, if he's rude to you."

"Thanks, Pipe," I said, smiling at her. She was girly as hell, but she wasn't one of those bitchy ones. I looked at Lucas. "How about you, Luke?"

"I'm sorry, Bree, but I can't," he said, staring straight into my eyes, grey meeting hazel. "You should just _talk_ to Blaine about this. Kurt makes him happy, and you wouldn't be that good of a sister if you broke them up."

"No, I'm doing Blaine a _favor_, since he's oblivious to everything."

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Bree," Lucas replied seriously. "I won't try to ruin your plans, either. I promise you that, but I refuse to help with this."

"Thanks, Luke," I replied. At least he wouldn't tell anyone, right? "You, too, Piper. After school, Piper and I will think of–"

"Oh, hey, Anderson!" spat Sabrina as she came up to our table. She was in a Cheerios uniform, too. "So, you joined _Glee club_, did you? Get ready for the worst year of your _life_."

"Back off, Sabrina," I stood up. She stood about three inches taller, but she sure as hell wasn't going to push me around. "I did nothing to you."

"You insulted my sister _and_ joined the club that's the definition of lame," she replied, crossing her arms. She turned to Piper. "Why are you hanging out with these two soon-to-be rejects?"

"They're my friends, and they're nicer than anyone on the Cheerios," Piper said coldly, all traces of smiles and laughter from before gone.

"Know your clique, Montgomery," Sabrina shot back, then she turned back to face me, "and you better watch your back." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

"C'mon, guys," I muttered, throwing my stuff out. "Let's head to class."

_***~*~GLEE~*~***_

The last three periods of the day passed quickly, and soon it was time to meet in the auditorium for Glee auditions. The other members of the Glee club, plus Blaine, sat in the front row. Lucas was on the side of the stage and I sat in the aisle seat of the front row. Mr. Schue stood in front of all of the club veterans and me.

"Since we've all witnessed Blaine Anderson on the Warblers, there's no need to have him audition now," he said. Some people clapped at the mention of the Warblers. "However, we have two new people auditioning. First up is Lucas Hawthorne."

Lucas walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage, the band ready behind him. Blaine, who was sitting between Kurt and I, tapped me. "That's him?" I nodded and shushed him as Luke took a deep breath.

_Here's the dilemma…  
>I'm set in this course I can't escape.<br>Caught in a struggle…  
>Longing for rescue from this place.<br>If I had the power,  
>To fix myself you know I would.<br>So I'll keep on waiting._

He was actually really good! I had heard this band (the one who ccreated this song, not the one playing) a few times, and he was doing really well. He looked at me and I gave him a comforting smile and a thumbs up.

_The lights go up exposing all that you see._  
><em>I am a tragedy,<em>  
><em>Bound by this role, I play the lead.<em>  
><em>Could you write a new ending?<em>  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story!<em>

_The lights go up exposing all that you see._  
><em>I am a tragedy,<em>  
><em>Bound by this role, I play the lead.<em>  
><em>Could you write a new ending?<em>  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story.<em>

_I am a tragedy,_  
><em>Bound by this role, I play the lead.<em>  
><em>Could you write a new ending?<em>  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story.<em>

I glanced down the row of seats. Everyone else seemed decently impressed with him and I slowly crossed my fingers as my arms sat on the armrest. His voice sounded very emotional and raw as he continued.

_I can't survive any long._  
><em>I'm calling you, calling you!<em>  
><em>I will scrape by on my own here.<em>  
><em>I'm calling you, calling you!<em>  
><em>Take me away,<em>  
><em>You've got plans for me, I'm listening!<em>  
><em>Take me away;<em>  
><em>You're my hope for escape…<em>

_I am a tragedy,_  
><em>Bound by this role, I play the lead.<em>  
><em>Could you write a new ending?<em>  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story.<em>

_'Cause I am a tragedy,_  
><em>Bound by this role, I play the lead!<em>  
><em>Could you write a new ending?<em>  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story.<em>

_Tear out these pages, rewrite this story._  
><em>Tear out these pages, rewrite this story!<em>

Everyone started clapping, including me. I couldn't help but smile as Lucas ran his hand through his auburn hair and bite his lip shyly. "Thank you, Lucas, you did great! Next up, we have Blaine's sister, Bree Anderson."

There was more clapping, and Blaine gave my shoulder a squeeze before I started heading up to the stage. I took a deep breath before I started to sing, trying to make my voice softer.

_If I die young, bury me in satin,  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses.<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn.  
>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh…_

In the audience, I saw several people smiling at the familiar song, and Blaine was simply _beaming_! I must have actually have been _good_! Judging by Kurt's slightly ajar mouth, he was surprised by the softness and emotion I was putting into my singing.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother._  
><em>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and,<em>  
><em>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no.<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby.<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin._  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses.<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn.<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom._  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<em>  
><em>I've never known the lovin' of a man,<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand.<em>  
><em>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<em>  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by.<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._  
><em>What I never did is done…<em>

I looked over at Mr. Schue, who had his eyebrows raised and looked extremely impressed, and then at Lucas. He was smiling brightly and gave me a thumbs up. Last, I looked at Blaine again. He looked happy and proud. I hadn't seen him look at me like that in a while, so I tried putting all I had into the remainder of the song.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar._  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner.<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'.<em>  
><em>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'…<em>

_If I die young, bury me in satin._  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses.<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn.<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song.<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)…_  
><em>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh),<em>  
><em>Go with peace and love.<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket.<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh.<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
><em>I've had just enough time.<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls…_

After I held the last note and the band stopped playing, everyone started clapping (Blaine actually stood up and clapped, the lovable dork). Mr. Schue walked in front of the group again and I took my seat.

"Great job, Bree," he said. "You and Lucas should be glad to know that you are both now in our Glee family! Welcome, guys." There was more clapping, and then some other short (but still taller than me) girl stood up.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain and star of Glee club, and I just wanted to know that I'm glad to meet you both." She paused to look into the other club veterans' eyes. "We will all protect you from any harm or trouble you happen to go through, and we know you'll have a great time!"

After that, Mr. Schue dismissed us, but Rachel called Lucas and me over to her. We glanced at each other and walked over. "I would just like to let you both know that, while Glee club is enjoyable, not everyone is on our side. So, if you ever start getting bullied, or get slushied, or anything else, tell one of us. We're a family here, and we'll be there for you." She paused and looked at me. "And don't bother going for a solo from West Side Story, because those are mine."

"Got it…" I said. "See you later, Rachel." Rachel was going the same way as Luke, so they walked together (Luke has sent me a face that said _help me!_, but I returned with a wink) and I walked alone until I got to Blaine's Jeep. I was about to open the back door to hop in, but then I saw something that will forever be engraved in my mind.

I saw Kurt and Blaine. Making out. In the back seat. Where I sat daily. Even worse and more scarring? Kurt's hand was on Blaine's… package and Blaine's hand was squeezing Kurt's ass.

I shrieked and they jumped apart. "_Holy shit!_ Get a room!"

"Bree!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm sorr–"

"Stop right there, Blaine Everett Anderson!" I took a breath. "I sit in that seat. That seat is comfortable, but you both must know that now. I just witnessed you both groping each other in that seat."

"I know…" Blaine replied sheepishly, a blush visible on his (and Kurt's) face.

"I am going to sit in the front on the way home," I stated calmly, blinking hard to get the image out of my head. "When we get home, I am going to do my homework, then bang my head into the wall, watch gory movies, and do anything that I can to get that image out of my head. Understand?"

They both nodded, neither having a right to comment. Blaine and I got into the two front seats, with Kurt in the back, and we drove home in silence.

I jogged up to my room. Just to make Blaine feel bad, I threw something at the wall, which made it sound like I had actually banged my head. I chuckled as I heard a faint, "I'm _sorry_!" from downstairs. The I grab my phone, take out my homework, and wait for Piper to text.

First, Kurt took away my time with my brother, making us grow distant. Then, he scarred me for life. I smirked as my phone beeped.

_Starting tomorrow, they're relationship is going downhil._

* * *

><p><strong>SO, are you pissed at Bree yet? XD I gave you a bit of a cliffhanger there. So, since school started back up, updates will be less frequent, but I'll <strong>_**try**_** for one every week or two, okay? I won't abandon this! Plus, I plan on doing some Klaine oneshots as well (check out my new one, "Push It"), so look for those! :)**

**Songs Used (in order):**

**"Letter To The Editor" by Philmont**

**"If I Die Young" by The Band Perry**

**Review, lovelies!**


End file.
